The Bud Of A Black Rose
by Sinners-desent
Summary: Who really knows of Nakozawa's youth? Who's even bothered to ask him? Well, my friends, what would happen if somebody did? What would happen if somebody asked Nakozawa to tell them, to open up to them. Male slash. NakozawaXoc
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: - Okay, yes, I'm starting another piece of writing, but c'mon…there is a shocking lack of Nekozawa fanfics where Nekozawa is indeed the main character. If you like it I'll write another chapter. Yes, I think I will because I have a sort of plotline for this. Although, I don't believe I'll add in any of the Host Club characters, or allow them a major part in the plot line. Yeah, sorry about that but I think Nekozawa deserves some sort of credit. He is, in fact, an ultimate character that doesn't get mentioned enough. To no fault of Hatori Bisco-sama, I'm sure she simply doesn't have the time. But here, for Nekozawa and all of his fans.**

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Nekozawa or Beelzenef. In fact, Beelzenef owns my soul. –Bows- My Lord Beelzenef-sama. I do, however, own Kenji. And therefore, so does Lord Beelzenef-sama.**

**--**

Nekozawa had not what you would call a normal childhood. In fact, perhaps it was even an unhealthy childhood. Perhaps that was why he had grown up to be like he is.

It had started on his birth. The perfectly dark haired Lord and Lady Nekozawa looked down in some disturbance at the blonde haired baby that they held. It was his birth that had began the wars between the two.

After Lord Nekozawa demanded to know the fathers name, and Lady Nekozawa saying it was his fault and the blonde was a sign that they weren't meant to be together, they named the blond-haired, blue-eyed baby Umehito Nekozawa.

As I was saying, Umehito grew up in a precarious way. He was about seven years old when he discovered his love for darkness. Of course, his 'revelation' may have been something hammered into him by various tutors and servants.

At seven, Umehito had already worked out his place in the family. He was to be never seen and never heard by either of his parents. So, therefore, his life had been set in some sort of pattern. Something like this: -

5:00 – Get up. Take a shower and have breakfast.

8:00 – Japanese studies.

10:00 – English studies.

11:00 – Science studies.

1:00 – Maths.

1:30 – General studies.

2:00 – Dinner.

2:30 onwards – Spend the rest of the afternoon in his room.

And so, this pattern continued for a while, and poor little Umehito became decidedly bored. So, It was pure luck, although some mightn't see it as such, that a young man climbed through his window that night.

--0mg N3K0Z4W4—

Breeze blew lightly on the blonde's features. His long eyelashes flickered for a moment, before blue eyes looked dully around the room. His heart thudded in his chest as his eyes caught the figure of a male.

The figure paused, before switching on the lamp beside Umehito's bed. Umehito noted his features. They looked young, around sixteen. Brown eyes flecked with green seemed to smother him with warmth. Black hair hung carelessly over his features.

The ember of the cigarette glowed before the man put it out, his warm eyes falling on Umehito once again. "Kid, don't scream or make a sound, 'kay?" Umehito's mouth opened before he nodded silently. The man smiled. "Thanks, kid. I didn't mean to wake you. But, I guess I'll have to tell you why I'm here." He sighed, before placing a bag on the bed. "I need the money Kid. Get it?"

Umehito paused, licking his lips before reaching out a hand. "Yes." He switched off the lamp, letting out a sigh. "Take it."

"I thank ye much." The man started to get up. "Wait…" Umehito sat up in the bed, fingers gripping the male's trousers. "If I let you, will you come back?"

A low chuckle escaped his lips and the man smiled lightly. "Yeah, Kid. I'll come back. Just for you." He began to turn, before stopping again. "The name's Kenji."

--0MG N3K0Z4W4—

So Kenji came at least once every three months for the next seven years. Umehito found himself .looking forward to his visits. He had discovered that Kenji was stimulating conversation and full of intellectual theories and ideas.

Umehito felt an emotion he had never felt before in his life. He likened it to happiness. Certainly, this emotion was having strange effects on him. So strange, that he had bought himself a teddy bear. And, as if that was not worrisome in itself, Umehito had stopped wearing his black wig.

It was on his fourteenth birthday in which Umehito felt another intense emotion. Umehito was sitting beside the window, holding tightly onto the brown bear. He had been sitting like this for over an hour when Kenji sung into the room. Umehito went over to help him up. He was carrying a box. Kenji smiled, a light flush of effort on his face, before he kneeled, panting. "Hey kid. Happy birthday. I've got a gift for you."

Umehito picked up the box, opening it. He gasped. "A… Puppet?" He took the cat puppet out of the box, fingering it with great tenderness. "It's-it's wonderful…" Kenji nodded, the smile widening. "I knew you'd like it. Cost me an arm and a leg."

"Nn…" Umehito blushed lightly. "You shouldn't have bought it me."

"I had to. You've been such a good boy."

Umehito smiled lightly, placing the puppet over his hand and making it nod. "I'll call him Beelzenef."

The smile on Kenji's face decreased in it's size, as a small sigh escaped his lips.

"It's also… a goodbye present."

"Goodbye?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving… I came to say goodbye."

"You're leaving?" Kenji gave a small nod as he watched Umehito's eyes fill with tears. Those were the eyes that haunted his dreams, and would most likely continue to do so.

Those beautiful blue eyes. The silky blonde hair and those perfect features. Kenji's arms swung around Umehito's waist, pulling him into a tight embrace. Umehito let out a sob, clinging to his friend, head buried in his shoulder.

They sat like that for a while before Kenji's husky voice touched Umehito's ears. "Umehito…" Kenji placed his searching lips on Umehito's. Both of their bodies shivered together, a blush staining their cheeks.

Kenji pushed Umehito back onto the floor, hands searching underneath his shirt. Kenji's body shook furiously as he deepened his kiss. He pulled his lips away, only to drag the shirt off of Umehito. Umehito raised his arms, unfastening the zip of Kenji's jeans, before sitting up, pushing Kenji back.

"I have to give you something to remember me by too." He leaned his head down, pushing down the jeans. His tongue flickered lightly over the tip of Kenji's erection. "U…Umehito…" Kenji shivered, licking his lips and waiting expectantly.

His rosebud lips gently touched the head of the already throbbing member, tongue flickering over the slit and tasting the bitter juices of pre-cum. "M-More Ume-hito…" Umehito wondered at the desire laced voice and the feelings evoked in him.

Umehito paused before taking half of the erect member into his mouth, head moving up and down. Kenji whimpered lightly underneath him, lacing his fingers in the blonde locks and applying more pressure. "M-More…" Umehito hummed lightly, prompting a groan to escape Kenji's lips. He quickly reached orgasm and the white liquid filled Umehito's mouth. He let the liquid cover Kenji's softening member, before lifting his head and capturing his lips. They each shared the fluid. Swallowing the salty taste.

Kenji pushed Umehito back, placing two fingers into his mouth and coating them with saliva. A finger traced the rim of Umehito's hole, before placing it inside. Umehito hissed with pain, before relaxing, finger inside, performing scissoring actions to widen the hole.

A gasp escaped Umehito's lips as Kenji touched the prostate gland. He arched his back. "I-I want you in me…" Kenji nodded, taking out the fingers. He held onto Umehito's hip, thrusting into him. They both groaned and hot tears formed in Umehito's eyes.

--0MG N3K0Z4W4—

Nekozawa closed the book, letting out a sigh. "That was a long time ago, right Beelzenef?" Beelzenef nodded, but otherwise continued to stay silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, second chapter. Don't worry I'm almost half way through the next chapter of my other story. I promise I'll update soon. **

**Disclaimer: As I said before, I own nothing but Kenji. I may invite more, less important made up characters in this chapter, but as I said, they are not important. **

**None of the Host Club will play a vital role in this plotline, I will once again point out. I may occasionally invite them to poke their head into Nekozawa's business, but this story is mostly about Nekozawa and Kenji. Also, I apologise for the centred text in the last chapter. This one will not be centred. **

**Anyway, enough out of me, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Kenji! **

**--**

"Kenji-chan!" Kenji looked up, eyes focusing on the obnoxious roomie. "Kenji-chan, I can't find my jeans!" Kenji shook the black hair that covered his face, before tilting his head and raising an eyebrow. "Why are you so bubbly today, Kaa-chan?" Kaminoshi grinned, making a peace sign with two fingers, sticking out his tongue.

"It's sensei Kaminoshi now Kenji-chan!" Kaminoshi grinned, letting his hand fall. "I'm starting at Ouran academy today!" The corner of Kenji's mouth twitched into an almost smile, before he nodded, throwing a pair of black trousers at the male that was only clad in boxers. "Then wear trousers today Kaa-chan, it would seem more professional."

Kaminoshi pouted, sniffing. "It's Sensei Kaminoshi Kenji-chan. Call me Sensei Kaminoshi." Kenji shook his head, raising an eyebrow. "I will not succumb to your perverted fantasies…Kaa-chan…" Kenji stood, pushing back the man who tried to tackle him. Kaminoshi laughed, before using his heavier weight to pin Kenji to the floor. "Ha! Gotcha Kenji-chan. You have to kiss me now!"

Kenji sweat dropped, before pushing the other off of him. "Homo." Kaa-chan hissed, backing away, eyes brimming with tears. "So mean Kenji-chan. That's no way to speak to your sensei."

"Technically, if you were my teacher, which you are not, you would be a senpai, as I have the 'advantage' of age." Kaminoshi tilted his head, licking his lips. "Oh, I see Kenji-chan. So you should be the teacher. Hey, I'll give you my glasses! I bet you'd look really nice!" Kenji rolled his eyes, muttering a low "Idiot" under his breath.

It was a few wails after, and a lot of shouting "You're so mean, Kenji-chan!" later, that Kaminoshi found himself standing in his new classroom, a crisp shirt and black trousers on. So he had, after all, taken Kenji's advice. After all, as Kenji had said, he had the advantage of age.

Kaminoshi watched the students pile into the classroom, eyes falling on one wearing a black cape. He was about to tell him to take it off, before the words of Principle Suoh rang in his ears: "Remember, these are our future. Whatever happens, whatever they do, remember…they're too rich for you to care."

Kaminoshi raised an eyebrow. Right. These people were really rich, and intelligent, as most had undergone private tutoring, along with private school education. As everybody knew, Ouran 

Academy was currently the richest school in this section of Japan. Next to Lobelia's girl's academy, but that was only for girls.

He sighed, running a hand through thick black hair and pushing his glasses up, before grinning. "Hi! I'm Sensei Kaminoshi, your new Art teacher! I hope you enjoy art class as much as I do. Please look after me!" He held up two fingers in a peace sign, before licking his lips and closing his eyes in a happy gesture.

"Homo," came a voice from the back, and Kaminoshi opened his eyes, letting his hand drop and assuming a hurt expression. "So mean! How could somebody be so mean to the new teacher!?" The class laughed at his expression and his over dramatic performance. All except the boy in the black cape, who was currently sitting in the darkest corner of the room, his only company a cat puppet that sat on his hand.

--

"Kenji-chan! I had a great day today!" Kenji leaned casually against the car, waiting for the other man. Kaminoshi greeted the other with a small kiss on the lips. "I've had so much fun!"

Kenji wiped his mouth, a look of disgust on his face, before he sighed, opening the door for the other. "I'm glad you had fun."

--

Nekozawa walked in the shadows, not looking at the car that passed him. Yet the man in the car saw him, and a single word was uttered from his lips. "Umehito?"

--

**Sorry it's so short, couldn't really put much into this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Neko! Neko! Ohaio! Yeah, I haven't written for a while, had no inspiration. So yeah, apologies.**

**--**

His fingers plummeted the icy coolness of the water now rippling under his cold fingertips. He pressed his lips together, before glancing upwards into the mirror, watching eyes that no longer seemed to belong to him. Everything had changed. Just like his eyes.

"Kenji-chan…?" Kaminoshi peered around the bathroom door, fingers curling around the doorframe. "A-Are you driving me to work today…Kenji-chan?" He licked his lips, before entering the bathroom, eyes full of curiosity and wonderment.

"Kaa-chan…." Kenji smiled lightly, putting out the cigarette in the icy water, before letting the water drain down the sink. "Yeah, I wouldn't want you taking the bus would I?" He stood up from his crouching position, straightening the creases in his black jeans and shirt of matching colour.

"Are you okay Kenji-chan? You've been strange since yesterday, on the drive own." Kenji waved his hand flippantly, shrugging uncaringly. "It's nothing. Nothing."

"Are you jealous Kenji-chan? Because I have a job, and you still don't!" Kaminoshi stuck out his tongue, winking. Kenji's face remained neutral, the smile fading, lines around his eyes more pronounced, making him look older. Kaminoshi straightened, face expression softening.

"Listen…Kenji…I don't know what happened to you…before you found me…but…you saved me, and I promised I'd look after you as you do me. So, If you want to talk about things, I'm sure you'd feel better." He held his hand out, placing it on Kenji's shoulder. Kenji smiled lightly, before shrugging the other's hand off his shoulder. "C'mon, let's go."

--

Tears welled his vision, back warmed by the last timbers of the burnt out house behind him. Screams still tortured his hearing: the tears of his parents, and the newly born baby, whose life had been shattered by a cigarette butt that his drunken father had thrown. Thrown next to a gas tank. An explosion later and Kaminoshi had been left alone, at just seventeen.

A man in a leather jacket walked past, kicking at a can in the road. He licked his lips, before raising an eyebrow. The man wasn't much older than the boy, around nineteen, yet dark lines filtered his face, as if he hadn't slept for a while. He was still handsome.

"You lose somebody, Kid?" Kaminoshi nodded, sniffing and wiping his nose on a torn and dirty jacket. "M-My family."

The male pushed his lips together, before bending and pushing the boy's glasses up his nose. "Hm, you got anywhere to go?" Kaminoshi shook his head, once again wiping his nose.

"Hm…I'm guessing you wouldn't want to go into a home…" He licked his lips, helping the other male up. "No, of course you wouldn't. I'm Kenji…would you like to come and live with me?"

--

Boredom. Tamaki so hated the word, even the sound of it. And of course, something always seemed to disturb his thought processes, and this so happened to be Nekozawa. What a frightfully strange male! Tamaki backed against a wall, making the sign of Buddha in front of his body. "Kyouya…" He whispered, licking his lips. "Don't let him come any closer! He'll curse me, just like last time."

Kyouya sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Tamaki…he won't come any closer. It's too light for that, isn't it?"

Nekozawa turned his head to the side, peering into the host club, before turning away and continuing to walk through the corridors, a small wailing sound escaping his lips.

Tamaki scowled, turning to Kyouya. "Kyouya-kun….what's wrong with Nekozawa-san?" Kyouya shrugged, licking moisture off his lips.

"I'm unsure. Only he had a conversation with Kaminoshi-sensei and has been upset ever since then."

"Hm…I wonder what they talked about."

--

Nekozawa was almost thinking the same thing. Surely, when sensei had said Kenji, he had meant a different Kenji from his own. The boy he knew along time ago. His Kenji.

Nekozawa's eyes gazed out of the window, to a car pulling up, and a dark haired male stepping out of it. He gripped the window sill, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "K-Kenji…."

Kenji looked up, as if he had heard Nekozawa, briefly capturing Nekozawa's eyes. He clenched his fists, biting his lip, before getting into the car, and driving away. Just like he had before.


End file.
